This invention relates to a method and a device for sound production involving conversion of images to sounds, which makes it possible to analyze images including at least one moving object and to produce musical sounds from this analysis.
The invention is thus directed to a method of sound production which essentially consists:
in observing an image which includes a moving object, PA1 in producing image signals representing at least two parameters of the image which vary during displacement of the object, PA1 in producing sound control signals from said image signals and achieving sound synthesis by utilizing said sound control signals for controlling the variations of at least two different parameters of the sounds produced.